User talk:Felix Omni/archive10
Remember Old topics may be copy+pasted back here if I archived them too soon, and only you can prevent forest fires. 23:34, 21 November 2008 (UTC) :second or something. Cress Arvein 00:02, 22 November 2008 (UTC) ::Wrong, no one can prevent forest fires if you start them in enough places at the same time.--Łô√ë îğáturkey 01:17, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :::God can tbh 07:49, 22 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Stormcaller can tbvh (T/ ) 08:02, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Extinguish Kk? 15:50, 22 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::I'm using Orison of Healing on Redwood! (T/ ) 17:05, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::Redwood? --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:23, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Could you help me with this: http://www.gwx2.co.nr/ as I found there: http://guildwars.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Entropy/Archive_26#Hypothetically. I can't seem to get it running. Do I need to have 2 GW files at different locations or something? Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 11:03, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :Guru has good information. Remember to Copy n Paste the .exe, overwriting the second carpet's .exe after every update before running the program. --Alf's Hitman 11:33, 22 November 2008 (UTC) ::Mine doesn't work unless I also overwrite the .dat file every time (in fact, that's what I'm doing right now). Hrm. (T/ ) 11:42, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :::I followed the instructions on Guru, but it still wont work. I've got version 4.1, but I get a 4.0 error. And every time I open the GWx2 program I get an error too. perhaps because this is an windows 2000 pc? Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 16:48, 22 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Eh, dunno. I'd say you ask in the Guru page. --Alf's Hitman 06:15, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I'd have to agree with Alf's Hitman... I'm not nearly familiar enough with the application to troubleshoot, I haven't even used it in like two months. Best to bring it up on guru. 17:28, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Mind helping me with this? Hey Felix, Would ya mind helping me with this? Kinda wanted to start my User Page, But dunno how to format it >,< Do ya know how I can get a format like Jedi Rogue's? (http://guildwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:JediRogue) Sorry for bothering you =[ LostShadow 05:06, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :JediRogue doesn't mind if you steal copy her layout as long as you give her credit somewhere. (T/ ) 05:07, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::JediRogue is a comp sci graduate student and I am but a lowly undergrad majoring in history... most of her code is way over my head. The best way to do it is just to take tiny pieces, see what they do, and then put them together- that's how I built my page, although it's rather less sleek and stylish than hers. You could also ask her directly for assistance; she would probably be happy to help. Alternatively, Warwick and Dr ishmael are both very good at wiki code and could give you a hand. 05:10, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, your page is kinda tired. Damn you Felix. :::Mendel is also good at wikicode. I'm also good at messing around with stuff (by which I mean, I like to steal others' work and modify it so it looks like I want). (T/ ) 05:14, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :::: Alright guys, Thanks. I'll try doing what you do Entropy :)) Gonna try piecing together some stuff now... Mmhm... LostShadow 05:16, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Wow, Didn't think it'd be this hard >.< Tried making the tablets... lots harder than it looks :S Well, If anybody has some tips, Just leave a comment on my talk page. LostShadow 05:28, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::If you know html/css, you may find the tag useful. If not, just taking a quick look through the w3schools tutorials could be really helpful as many elements of wikicode are pretty similar. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 09:27, 27 November 2008 (UTC) hentai -> porn From WP: :''Hentai (変態 or へんたい, Hentai?) listen (help·info) is a Japanese word that, in the West, is used when referring to sexually explicit or pornographic comics and animation, particularly Japanese anime, manga and computer games (see Japanese pornography). In Japan it can be used to mean "metamorphosis" or "abnormality". The word "hentai" has a negative connotation to the Japanese and is commonly used to mean "sexually perverted". Like and such as. (before I forget) --Shadowcrest 01:43, 2 December 2008 (UTC) ::Conservative slander. 01:59, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :::Wikipedia is liberal, remember? (T/ ) 02:00, 2 December 2008 (UTC)